


Хороший мальчик

by 0kumma0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kumma0/pseuds/0kumma0
Summary: - Ангел, - прошептал Уилл, продолжая гладить себя.Нико тихонько проскулил.- Солнышко, - произнес он. – Прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста, Солнышко, - всё бормотал Нико, выгибаясь на койке.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	Хороший мальчик

Ночью в лазарете очень тихо, что достаточно непривычно, ведь бычно на койках лежит хотя бы один-два человека. Но отсутствие пациентом Уиллу очень на руку сегодня, и он уже несколько раз успел помолиться своему отцу за это спокойствие. Переведя взгляд на стоящую рядом койку, Солас улыбнулся.

 _Его Нико такой прекрасный_.

С завязанными глазами, в одной футболке и стоящим членом, на кончике которого застыла капелька смазки. Ди Анджело тяжело дышит и временами тихо начинает постанывать, изнывая от желания. Засмотревшись на парня, Уилл неосознанно запустил правую руку под резинку спортивных штанов, сжимая свой член сквозь ткань боксеров.

— Ангел, — прошептал Уилл, продолжая гладить себя.

Нико тихонько проскулил.

— Солнышко, — произнес он. — Прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста, Солнышко, — всё бормотал Нико, выгибаясь на койке.

Решив не издеваться над собой и своим возлюбленным, Уилл встал со своего стула и подошел к Нико, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Ди Анджело, ощутив это прикосновение, крупно вздрогнул и потянулся к своему члену, начиная скользить по нему рукой.

Уилл мог бы вечность любоваться удовлетворяющим себя Нико.

— Открой рот, Ангел, — попросил Солас, освобождая себя от нижней части одежды и садясь на грудь своего парня.

Тот громко простонал от этой просьбы и послушно сделал так, как его и просили.

Уилл взял свой член в руку, проводя им по губам Нико, оставляя на них свой предэякулят. Нико высунул язык, слизывая всё и прикасаясь им к головке. Солас застонал и позволил ди Анджело действовать самому.

Нико промычал что-то невнятное и приподнял голову, вслепую пытаясь взять член своего любимого в рот. И у него это с большим успехом получилось.

— Боги, Ангел, как же хорошо, — прошипел Уилл, дергая Нико за его непослушные темные волосы.

Нико застонал, выпуская член изо рта.

— Правда? — спросил он. — Тебе правда хорошо? — и вновь высунул язык, проводя им от головки до яиц Соласа.

Уилл взял свой член в руку, начиная водить ей по всей длине, пока ди Анджело вылизывал его мошонку.

— Да, Ангел, ты делаешь мне так хорошо. Такой молодец, такой хороший мальчик, — бессознательно бормотал Солас, чувствуя, как сильно он близок к оргазму.

Нико начал скулить, чувствуя, как к глазам подкатывают слезы от похвалы.

Он правда очень сильно хочет быть хорошим, нет, даже не хорошим. _Лучшим_.

 _Он хочет быть самым лучшим мальчиком для Уилла_.

Вернувшись к самой головке члена, Нико заглотил её, ускоряя движения рукой на собственном органе, спустя пару секунд чувствуя, как его сперма попадает на эту самую руку. Почти крича от удовольствия, Нико продолжал дрочить себе даже после полученного оргазма, желая продлить это удовольствие. Он поднял другую руку, сжимая в ней яйца Уилла, помогая тому кончить. Солас застонал, спуская всю сперму в рот своего парня.

Тяжело выдохнув, Уилл стянул повязку с глаз парня, позволяя наконец тому увидеть себя. Нико сильно зажмурился, лишь потихоньку аккуратно приоткрывая свои глаза. За то время, что он привыкал к вернувшемуся зрению, Уилл успел слезть с его груди и лечь под боком ди Анджело, перекидывая руку через его талию.

— Ангел, ты однозначно был послан мне Богами за все страдания, — блаженно мурлыкнул Солас, притираясь щекой к щеке Нико.

Тот фыркнул на его слова, безмолвно соглашаясь с ними.

— Не вздумай засыпать, Солас, нам нужно помыться, — вяло сказал Нико, толкая своего парня.

Тот что-то пробормотал, но с места так и не сдвинулся. Вздохнув, ди Анджело решил для себя, что, если они немного передохну́т ничего страшного не случится. Перевернувшись на бок лицом к Уиллу, Нико ласково провел рукой по волосам блондина, устало прикрывая глаза.

_Во сне юноши крепко прижимались друг другу, не собираясь расставаться даже в бессознательном состоянии._


End file.
